All Life's Problems
by Angelgal4ever
Summary: Layla can't stand Stella's prissy, and snobbish ways and she will say anything to shut Stella up. When they go to another Realm the fighting gets worse.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys, we have to start on that project Professor Palladium gave us yesterday," Tecna said as she opened her study book.

" DO we have too? I have to go shopping for a new outfit today. Plus, I'm meeting Brandon, then I'm going to get my hair done, then I'm going to get a massage, then I'm going to-"

"Stella, we didn't ask for your life story," Layla said cutting Stella off

"Well, excuse me. I'll just go somewhere, where I'm appreciated," Stella replied, lifting her head proudly as she marched off. Layla just rolled her eyes, before looking down at Tecna's study book.

"Layla don't you think you were a tad rude to Stella. She didn't mean to talk so much, that's just how she is," Tecna informed, looking at Layla's face expression.

"Well, sometimes that girl gets on my nerves. She thinks she's better than everyone just because she's a princess. Well hasn't anyone got the memo yet. I'm a princess too, yet, I don't go around getting treated like royalty."

Layla got up angrily and walked out Tecna's room. As she did, she bumped into Bloom and Musa.

" Hey, Layla," Musa greeted as Layla walked right pass them.

"Hey, Tecna, what's wrong with Layla," Bloom asked.

"Stella and Layla a minor misunderstanding. I'm sure they'll work it out," Tecna replied looking worried.

"Well I hope they work it out because, we came here to let you know we're all going to the HollowGround Realm to get ingredients for our projects. Miss Faragonda said we could go but we have to bring the boys with us," Musa said happily.

"Alright, that means Timmy is coming," Tecna exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Yep. Well we better get going. Flora is informing Stella and Layla to meet us at the front of the school. The boys are probably waiting for us," Bloom said walking out of Tecna's room. Musa and Tecna were right behind her as they approached the front of the school.

"I'm glad you're all here. Now let's get down to business. You girls are going to HollowGround Realm to get ingredients for your project that Professor Palladium assigned to you. The boys are coming because they are suppose to protect you if something goes wrong. This is apart of their mission so no goofing around. Now go and be careful," Miss Faragonda said as she opened a portal that would take them to HollowGround Realm .


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys, is anyone a little queasy after that portal trip?" Timmy asked rubbing his tummy.

"No," everyone answered looking at one another.

"Oh, no. My poor Timmy. Are you going to be sick?"

"No, Tecna I'll be fine."

"Well, if we're done with that, let's get moving. This is getting boring already," Riven said as he crossed his arms.

" Well, I have the list of ingredients we need to get from the HollowGround Realm," Flora exclaimed. She started reading off the list, so everyone would know what to look for.

"Ok, lets go," Sky said as he started walking. Everyone started to follow, when out of no where there was a scream.

"STELLA," Brandon shouted running over to her.

" I stepped in this nasty guck. YUCK! This Realm is so icky."

"Oh, get over it Stella. I don't what to hear your whiny, annoying voice," Layla exclaimed.

Stella and Brandon stood there, with their mouths gaped open.

"LAYLA!" Musa screeched angrily.

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed," Riven murmured under his breath.

"What's wrong with you Layla? You usually don't act like this," Flora said walking up to Layla.

" I don't know, I guess I'm stressed."

"If you're stressed, you could talk to us Layla. You don't have to act this way,"Bloom said.

"Well, it sounds like you're jealous of me. That's what it sounds like," Stella said pointing out a fact.

"JEALOUS OF YOU! Yea Right," Layla replied rolling her eyes. "As if."

"Ok, how about we split up into groups," Helia suggested speaking up for the first time.

" I think that's a great idea. Helia and Flora you could go with Layla to find the grape rock. Brandon and Stella you could pair up with Bloom and me. Timmy and Tecna could go with Riven and Musa to look for the magic string beans," Sky replied.

" That sounds good to me. Come on, Brandon, let's go," Stella said grabbing Brandon's hand.

The three groups started off in different directions and each of the groups were so preoccupied with Layla's strange behavior, they didn't notice the guy standing behind the trees watching them.


End file.
